Happy Birthday
by aimz-246
Summary: Its Arwens birthday, just something I wrote today summary is not very good.


Happy Birthday  
  
This was just a quick fic I wrote this afternoon  
  
Arwen stirred and slowly opened her eyes and she felt soft kisses along her bare shoulder, she sighed lovingly and rolled onto her side facing her husband  
  
"Good morning" she smiled wrapping an arm around his back  
  
"Happy Birthday melna" Aragorn smiled kissing her softly  
  
Arwen moaned and snuggled deep into his arm, Aragorn laughed and kissed the top of her head gently, she moved back up and took his lips in a soft but passionate kiss  
  
"I suppose birthdays aren't that bad" she smiled  
  
Aragorn grinned and playfully nipped at the pointed tip of her ear, he moved back the covers and ran his hands down her front to her stomach where he stopped and tenderly rubbed the small bump on his wife's stomach  
  
"Just think by your next birthday, this little one will be here" he placed a kiss to her smooth skin and they shared a loving smile  
  
Arwen sighed and rolled onto her back gently running her hands through his hair and he spoke to the babe within her  
  
"We better be getting up" Aragorn said after a while of delicious kisses and caresses "They will be wondering where we are"  
  
Arwen moaned and reluctantly climbed out of bed, Aragorn looked at his wife's bare body as she stood in all her beauty and climbed onto his knees before her. He placed tender kissed to her soft neck, her swollen breasts, the bump at her stomach and the top of each leg  
  
"You are so beautiful" Aragorn whispered hotly against her neck  
  
Arwen closed her eyes before giving him a loving look she turned around and began to dress  
  
When they were both appropriately dressed they left their room hand in hand, Aragorn called a servant over to them and tenderly kissed Arwen's hand before taking the servant to one side. "Meleth-nin I have to go to council for an hour but afterwards when I come back the afternoon is ours and I have your birthday present for you" he said coming back over to her  
  
Arwen smiled "I was going to find Eowyn anyway"  
  
Aragorn nodded and kissed her softly before leaving.  
  
After council Aragorn found Arwen sitting by the white tree reading an elvin romance novel, he walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Arwen jumped but relaxed when she realised it was her husband behind her  
  
"Hello Estel"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Fine, we both are" Arwen smiled putting her book down, taking her husbands hand and standing  
  
Aragorn interlocked their fingers together and they walked to a part of the palace grounds Arwen had never been to before  
  
They stopped outside a gate and Aragorn turned to her placing a soft kiss to her lips  
  
"Estel what..." Arwen started but was silenced by his hands over her eyes  
  
"Happy birthday Arwen I love you so much"  
  
He pushed the gate open and guided her inside, removing his hand Arwen gasped; there was a beautiful garden just like the one in Rivendell, there was a small fountain in the centre with beautiful elvin carved benches  
  
"It's all yours" Aragorn said "Your own private garden. No-one can come in here unless you say so"  
  
Arwen looked at him tears in her eyes "Thank you, its beautiful" she wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly  
  
"And the only way to see into here from the palace is from our private wing"  
  
Arwen looked deep into his eyes and saw love for her burning deeply and she kissed him softly. They walked over to the bench and sat down Aragorn's arm around her, he handed her a small box and a large box which she opened excitedly. Inside the small one was a silver chain with a large lilac jewel sparkling in the sunlight and inside the large one was a lilac dress, slightly fitted at the top with thin straps which crossed at the back and it came out in layers at the bottom.  
  
"Oh Estel" Arwen breathed turning to him a tear running down her cheek which he kissed away "Oh Estel I love them, thank you so much"  
  
Aragorn wrapped one arm around her shoulders holding her against him and his other resting on her bump with their fingers intertwined together, Arwen sighed and snuggled close to him as they looked around the garden  
  
"Happy Birthday my darling" Aragorn whispered  
  
Well what do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Happy Birthday Liv!!!!!!! 


End file.
